Megans New Boyfriend
by Aalrai1993
Summary: Takes place about a month after Megan breaks up with her old boyfriend. She gains a new one named Darrell yet someone hurts Megan and how will he comfort her when she needs him in her time of comfort. How will her brothers respond to her new boyfriend. I do not own Drake and Josh, I write this story from the view of Darrell and Megan, Please review & comment
1. Chapter 1

This takes place about a month after Megan breaking up with Mike Anderson How will Megan cope when her new boyfriend Darrell who is very quiet comforts her during her time of need when it's his own twin David hurts her, and how will she react when her brothers find out about it, and will they accept Darrell as their sisters new boyfriend? I do not own Drake and Josh, Drake and Josh is owned by Dan Schneider rated T for mild language and some violence

 **Chapter 1**

7th grader Megan Parker shuts her locker door at Deer Ridge Middle School, and began walking to her first period class she was wearing a cute top and mini skirt. She had just gotten over a bad breakup with Mike Anderson her ex who cheated on her. She was talking to her friends Katie Thompson, Connie Daggett, and Andrea Jensen about what a jerk Mike was to her and how he beat her after she spilled a drink on him by accident.

"Mike was a complete jerk to me, I can't believe he left me out to freeze that one time and he punched me" said Megan.

"Yeah I heard about what happened to you" said her friend Katie. "Are you gonna be alright?".

"Yeah I'll be fine" Megan said, "I just hope the next boy I find is sweet, handsome, charming, honest, has a great sense of humor, and is sensitive".

Suddenly eight boys were walking by: three of them looked alike and five of them were talking to them about the last movie they all saw when one of the boys (one with dark brown hair and glasses wearing a DC comics t-shirt) waved at Megan and said "Hi Megan".

Megan turned to her friend Andie and asked "Who is that boy"? Andie said "Oh thats Darrell Alrai and his triplets Abraham and David, Darrell and his brothers and sisters are my neighbors, and my sisters Kelly and Kim used to babysit all the siblings, my sisters say he's a sweet boy". Connie interjected "my twin brother Roger has known Darrell since 1st grade, and they hang out and watch Batman, he's very polite".

"I see" said Megan as she headed off to her first class which was English class. She had hoped to meet this nice boy, and see if it's true that Darrell is a sweetheart.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Megan walked into her English class and saw Darrell about sitting in the second row talking with Abraham Alrai, Roger Dawson, Richard Matheson, Russell Matheson, Charlie Daggett and David Alrai about the Batman movie that they just saw over the weekend.

"Man that Batman movie was awesome. Abraham said to the group, that scene where Scarecrow's fear toxin makes the town go crazy was pretty nuts".

David said while eating a cinnamon roll "I agree now imagine what if one of us could have the power of fear that would be pretty fucking nuts to use peoples fears against them". Charlie, Roger, Richard, and Russell all laughed at that idea "I could imagine someone actually going ballistic over their worst phobia". Said Charlie.

Roger said "I agree imagine you using the fear toxin against someone you who rejected you or your bully, then you'd see their deepest fears". Russell made a fake scream noise while laughing with Richard who suggested they should find the materials needed to use make the fear toxins. Darrell said "I'm sure those chemicals Richard are fictional and if they were real, they'd be in a locked facility and used for clinical trials only". Then, the bell rang for the first period of classes and Richard, Russell, Charlie, and Roger left for their first period classes.

Megan went up to Darrell and asked flirtatiously "Hi are you Darrell Alrai?" Darrell said, "why yes I am and you are?" "Megan Parker," she replied. Then class began and she sat next to Darrell and they started talking to each other, Megan asked "Do you like reading classics like _Black Beauty_ or _Snow White_ "? "Yeah I do" Darrell said, then class ended and Megan said to Darrell "I'll see you at lunch", and waved flirtatiously at him.

Please comment and see what needs to be fixed.


	3. Chapter 3

After English class Megan left for her next classes she kept thinking of Darrell and how cute he was. "Well" asked her friend Andie "how was meeting him?"Megan said "It was a like a dream come true, he was cute and so polite, I plan to sit with him at lunch today". I just hope Drake and Josh will accept him

Darrell walked to his next class when Abraham came up to his triplet. "Hey Darrell" Abraham said "Who was that girl talking to you?". "She seemed interested in you, and she was cute". Darrell replied "her name is Megan Parker, and she is interested in me, but I don't know if I am interested in her yet". Then his brother said "Hey if you need anything I'm here for you and if you want to talk, talk to Mr. Hansen, me, or Mrs. Larson ok, I'll see you at lunch or after school". Meanwhile David texted Michael, and Joe at their School and told them via cell phone and snickered "Darrell's got a girlfriend lol what till she sees his Batman collection" and told his friends Darren Thompson, John Barron, Fred Phillips the same thing.

In Mrs. Larson's special ed speech class Darrell and David arrived for their next class and David went up to Darrell and said out loudly "Hey Darrell, why was that girl talking to you all of sudden!?" "Did she want you to bang her?" he snickered playfully smacking Darrell across the face,. Darrell replied to David "For your Information David her name is Megan, and she's a nice girl she just wanted to talk to me and she wanted to get to know me". David said "Oh really wait till she sees your Lego Batman Collection all in order not messed up like mine, Mark, or Michael's".

"David what do you do with your free time? Play video games, hang out with Mike and Joe's friends, try to break the rules, be a smart mouth to mother, dad, Kelly the sitter. At least I'm meeting a girl for the first time in my life and meeting others, I mean Abraham has a girlfriend and they go out and maybe I'd like to hang out with Abraham and his girlfriend.

At lunch Megan saw Darrell sitting with Roger, Russell, Richard, and Abraham with his girlfriend Keeley . She pulled up a chair next to them and said "hi Darrell, may I sit next to you?" Darrell said "sure you can" and smiled she returned it. She sat next to him taking off her shoes and began to play footsie with Darrell and then Megan took out a piece of paper and wrote down her number and gave it to him and blew a kiss at him, Darrell decided to give her his phone number.

After lunch Darrell said to her "I'll call or text you tonight or tomorrow, bye". "Bye" Megan replied waving.

After school, Darrell texted Megan and said hello, she said hello back and they chatted about their school day and realized they were in love. So Darrell asked her out and she agreed.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Megan went downstairs in her house with a smile and came down for dinner where her brothers Drake and Josh were making dinner. Drake asked her "Megan why are you smiling?" "Yeah" Josh said, "We haven't seen you this happy in a long time since you and Andie became good friends".

Megan told her brothers "If I tell you guys will you promise not to be angry or tell mom or dad?" "Yes, " said her brothers, "Well, I meet this cute boy at school his name is Darrell and he is very sweet, handsome, romantic". Drake and Josh were surprised and a little nervous because of what happened to her the last time she had a boyfriend.

"Really, " said Drake, who seemed nervous eating through the pizza they ordered; "I just hope he isn't hiding anything under his persona like Mike". Josh added, "Because if he is we will do something about it". "Boobs" Megan retorted feeling defensive "he's very sweet, I am the first girl he's ever had feelings for and he asked me out on a double date with his twin brother and his twin brother's girlfriend so that relieves the stress for him, oh and he and his brother Abraham are very smart they want to be neuropsychologists". "I see, " said the boys "we just want you to be careful". Then Megan finished up her math homework and went to bed.

The next day at school Megan wearing a shade of red lipstick and makeup in a cute red turtleneck shirt and skirt waited by her locker to see if Darrell would show up, but instead came David with Fred, Wayne, and Darren towards her who seemed very angry with her about something.

"Can I help you boys?" Megan asked a little nervously and seemed disgusted by Fred's bad body odor, Darren's horrible drunken smell and David's tobacco smell. "Yeah, " said David spitting out his hidden tobacco chew, "Stay away from my brother Darrell, he doesn't need a girl chasing him". "So" Megan giggled, "I think he's a sweet boy and he can make his own decisions, what are you his sitter or his mother"? David's eyes started to bulge and he turned redder than his brother Michael's Ford car, and before anyone it his hand hits the Megan's face and she was on the floor crying then Darrell came up to David and he punched David "what the fuck is wrong with you man, you don't hit a girl".

He asked Megan if she was ok, she tried to say yes, but it was hard to move her mouth due to the pain caused by David's left hook to her cheek. Her hair was a mess, her mascara was running, and her eyes were wet with tears, she then noted that she will be ok and he kissed her forehead. Andie and Katie were also nearby and helped her to the nurse's office and told Darrell that she'll be ok and that she'll see him at English.

Please review and comment for feedback please and chapter 5 will be up later this week.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

When Megan went to the nurse's office her left cheek was still swollen from David's left punch and she had gotten over crying but her face was still red, and she wiped the mascara from her eyes. She got an ice pack and some ibuprofen from the nurse and went to her first period class. She saw Darrell who tried his best to hide his shame and embarrassment of what happened to her, Megan was the first girl he ever had feelings for and this time she returned the feelings to him, and David decided to embarrass her and potentially ruin his first chance at getting a date with her.

Megan pulled her chair next to him and said "Hi Darrell, "what's wrong" nothing Darrell replied wiping his eyes Megan could tell he'd been very upset about what had happened, Megan continued I'll be fine and your brother hitting me wasn't your fault". "I know" he said I just feel bad that he did that to you, I wish I was there to stop him" and you wouldn't have a red face and a black and blue cheek".

"It's not your fault" Megan said to Darrell rubbing his hand, then their English class began and they paid attention to the lesson. During one of the breaks they started talk and all of sudden they were holding hands, Megan's heart raced and she felt happier near Darrell. Then the class ended and she said bye to him and they agreed to meet at her house after school to work on their English together. Darrell felt happier and confident that he was able to get a chance to hang out with Megan at her place.

Word got out around school that David had punched Megan in the face. When Darrell met David in their speech class Darrell came up to him and said "what was that for punching Megan this morning?" David scoffed "I don't know what the hell are you talking about Darrell" slapping Darrell's check lightly. Darrell told him "I know and saw what you did to her and you're going to pay for it". David laughed, "no I am not and you better not tell Mr. Hansen" if you tell him "there will be consequences". "Whatever Darrell said, don't bother me and I'm not riding the bus home with you or Abraham and Katherine".

After class Darrell caught up with Megan before heading to lunch they went to see Mr. Hansen the principal about what happened to her that morning. Megan explained everything what happened to her breaking down. "I see," said Mr. Hansen and Darrell you saw what happened right?" "Yes" Darrell said. "Ok, I will be speaking to David later today or tomorrow". "Ok Megan said come on Darrell lets go eat".

At the end of the day both Darrell and Megan went back by bus to her place to study their English and review each other's papers. When they arrived at her place Drake and Josh greeted them, before Darrell and Megan went to her room to study Drake noticed her cheek was black and blue and said "Megan what happened", Megan told him "it was Darrell's angry twin David who punched me, and Darrell tried to stop him but he was held back by David's friends". "Is this true?" Drake and Josh asked Darrell, Darrell nodded. "Ok" Drake and Josh said, "we believe you, you did your best to protect her, you're the right boyfriend for our sister".

Megan said, "Come on Darrell lets go study upstairs" she and Darrell took out their papers on their recent book reviews. Darrell read Black Beauty by Anna Sewell and Megan read The Concubine by Elechi Amadi. She read over Darrell's report it was very touching and then she started tearing up because he mentioned in the report how the horses who suffered at the hands of their owners were able to find peace in the end, and he compared it to how his own life. Darrell's father used to beat Darrell, his mother and his siblings over various issues and in the end, his father left and Darrell and his siblings were able to find peace. Then Darrell read her book report and it was very powerful about a woman who ends up killing every man she falls in love with and he edits the grammar and she does as well.

After reviewing Darrell and Megan sat on her bed together talking. "How come you never mentioned you had an abusive childhood?" she asked Darrell. Darrell said "I normally don't talk about it, except with close friends like Roger, Ted, Bill, and Robert. However my brothers and sisters talk about it with their friends". "Oh ok" she said "I'm glad you told me" she said with her arms around his arm. Suddenly her head was moving towards his and their lips began to meet and they had their first kiss. With her hands hanging on his neck Megan said "lets lay down on the bed". Darrell did so, and suddenly his heart began beating fast and they still were kissing.

Then Megan asked Darrell if he wanted to spend the night at her house, he said sure but he didn't have any sleepwear or his medicine. He called his old sitter Kimberly who was still watching his younger siblings (Bruce, Shirley, Diane, and Charlie) to bring over his medicine and she did. Darrell had dinner with Megan and her brothers and then they watched a movie and they went to sleep. Megan and Darrell cuddled with each other in her bed.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The next morning Megan and Darrell woke up from their sleep over. Megan was wearing a red sleeveless nightgown, with her hair in a ponytail. She saw that Darrell had already been awake and was downstairs talking with Drake and Josh and eating breakfast with them. Drake and Josh asked Darrell "So Darrell, you and our sister are in the same grade and she seems to like you a lot". "Yeah I notice that" Darrell said, "I see that she is in love with me and I notice she is infatuated with me"'. Josh then said, "We hope that you treat our little sister with much better respect than Mike did". Darrell said "I promise I'll treat her like a princess".

"Who's Mike?" Darrell asked. Then Megan came down in her red nightgown and sleepless nightgown and pulled him aside from her brothers She said to him, "Mike was my abusive ex, one time I accidently spilled a drink on him at a party and he went berserk and he hit me, and then he left me out in the freezing rain I almost got pneumonia". She shook with fear remembering that day almost crying Darrell held her and stroked her dark brown hair, saying it will be ok.

Megan quickly dried her tears and asked him "Any plans for today?" Darrell said "I don't have anything planned today do you, my twin Abraham and his girlfriend want to go on a double date and see a movie tonight?" "Sure I'd love to do that" She replied. Darrell decided he was going to call his brother and his brother's girlfriend and see if they wanted to go out with him and Megan on a double date.

While Darrell was talking to his brother and his brother's girlfriend, Megan decided what outfit she wanted to wear for their first date. She picked out a cute blue blouse top with a skirt, and when Darrell came back from talking on the phone he told Megan that both his brother and his brothers girlfriend would like to go out with them tonight. Megan smiled and hugged Darrell and Darrell decided to go home and put on his nice clothes for his date.


	7. Chapter 7

sorry for the delay I had a terrible cold and I was resting but here is chapter 7 please review and comment

Chapter 7

Megan's brother Drake gave Darrell a ride back to his house so he could get ready to for his date with Megan. Drake asked Darrell a couple of questions about his hobbies, and Darrell said he was a fan of DC comics, he even mentioned he had moped license and he sometimes rides around town, but not around school due to personal reasons. He asked Drake if he could take Megan on it, Drake said sure if he promised to go slow and that Megan was to hold on to him and that Drake picks her up after their date. Darrell said, "Sure that sounds like a great plan". Drake shook Darrell's hands and they said good-bye when they reached his place, "I'll call or Megan will call when the movie is done, ok Drake?" Drake nodded and drove off in his car.

When Darrell went inside his house Abraham was already getting ready wearing a long sleeved green shirt and nice slacks. Darrell decided to shower, and as soon Darrell was done he put on a long sleeved red polo shirt Abraham asked Darrell if he was ready for his date and Darrell said yes. He also asked him if he was going to ride with him and his girlfriend to the movie. Darrell told him that he was giving Megan a ride on his moped and then her brother Drake was going to pick her up after the movie

"Ok" said his brother before his girlfriends parents came and picked him up I'll see you and Megan at the movie theater". "Ok" said Darrell before his brother left and he prepared his moped, he put the key in and texted Megan and told her he was on her way. Megan was excited when she received Darrell's text message, she was wearing a red turtleneck shirt with a skirt and was wearing a make up with a shade of red lipstick.

Then Darrell pulled up in his moped and he walked over knocked on her door. She answered it and she was smiling, Megan said, "Hello are you ready". Darrell said yes and she went out and climbed behind Darrell on his moped. Darrell told her to hold on to him on their way to the movie theater. She felt very comfortable with her arms around his waist; she said to him "I didn't know you rode a Moped, Darrell that's cool". "I know he said I got it a couple a months ago, I don't ride it to school though because it could get stolen and I like to ride it on weekends and when I have time". They arrived at the movie theater where Abraham and Keeley who was wearing a blue long sleeved shirt and a mini skirt with make up were already there waiting them. Abraham waved at Darrell and he introduced Keeley to Darrell and Darrell introduced Megan to Abraham and Keeley.

Then the four of them bought their tickets to see _Now she's Carly_ with their snacks and drinks. After the movie Darrell and Megan walked out together holding hands, while Abraham and Keeley left for their ride home. Megan told Darrell "I really enjoyed the movie, your brother and his girlfriend are really nice". "I know Darrell said, I'm glad you enjoyed the movie and you look great", and they kissed before he escorted her out to Drake's car and he said goodbye to her and he hugged her, before he got on his moped and went home, when he got home his parents asked him how was his date he said it was good, and Drake asked Megan how was her date, she said it was amazing.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The next day at school Megan was talking to her friends about her date with Darrell. "So" asked Andie "how did your date go?" "It was great replied Megan, Darrell was very romantic and he shared our popcorn during the movie". Then Darrell walked up to Megan she said "Hey Darrell" and she kissed his cheek. He asked her if she was ready to English class. She said sure and they walked to class together holding hands.

After Darrell said goodbye to Megan at the end of their English class he walked to his next class. David asked him about Megan and why she's still infatuated with him. Darrell told him "its not your concern what he and Megan do". David got very angry when Darrell told him that and planned to tell Megan to stay away from his brother. "You know David said Mrs. Larson "you can't stop your brother from dating a girl he likes, this is his choice not yours". "I also heard what you did to her and if it happens again there will be consequences.," added Mrs. Larson. "Ok" David replied.

Darrell and Megan were talking to each other after lunch about how their day was going and she hugged him when he told her about the grade they received on their book reports they got. Suddenly David walked up and shoved Megan into Darrell and they both fell and said to her "stay away from my brother, girl now." Darrell got up and said to his brother "why do you have to pick on her, what did she ever do you". David said, "Megan is obnoxious and I hear from others that she pranks her brothers and causes them injuries".

Darrell replied "I don't care about that I like her because she's a nice a girl and she likes me for me." David didn't feel any emotion and punched Darrell in the face, Megan tried to run to him but David slapped her in the face. Darrell got up just as David was about to punch Megan in the face, and he grabbed David's arm and slammed him into the lockers.

Then Darrell went to Megan and asked if she was ok, she said yes thank you Darrell and she kissed him. Darrell carried her to the nurse's office and then he went to the principal's office and told Mr. Hansen what had happened. Mr. Hansen chose not to suspend Darrell, but gave David five days of out of school suspensions. At the end of the school day Darrell, Megan, Abraham, and Keeley decided to go on another double date this time mini-golfing.


End file.
